


Shipwrecks

by coffeerepublic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Mildly Explicit, Sexual References, Sexual Situations, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been underwater, breathing out and in. I think I'm losing where you end and I begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecks

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my Luna account.
> 
> Original preface:
> 
> Another ficlet to make up for the terrible lack of Joey-centered fiction on this site. I was reading the reviews for my other Joey story today and was inspired to write for him again. I really do love the boy to pieces.
> 
> I took a different approach to his character this time around. Tell me what you think? ♥

You let out a content sigh as the warm water met your naked body, driving the last remaining bits of tiredness from your clouded mind. Letting it run over your stiff limbs, you stood there unmoving for several moments, simply looking around the small bathroom that so very definitely wasn’t yours. Finally, you turned to look for something to use to wash yourself with. Finding nothing but a few bottles of men’s shower gel, you shrugged mentally, opening and smelling all of them before deciding on the one you liked best.

You assumed that after the closeness you had experienced with him last night, using his hygiene articles wouldn’t be so dramatic. That definition included shampoo, so without further ado, you went on to use some of that as well.

Wondering whether he was awake by now, you unconsciously reached out and turned the water the tiniest bit hotter. If he were, what were you supposed to say to him? How were you supposed to act? Last night, you had been acting so confidently. But wasn’t that all pretense? You turned the water hotter.

You turned the heat up until you could barely still take it and your skin was turning red. But you didn’t mind as your thoughts slowly moved away from the uncertainty of what you were supposed to do next.

Having dried yourself off a few minutes later, you got dressed in the few pieces of last night’s outfit that still seemed wearable; the underwear, you would have to do with, and you were hoping that your top was long enough to work as a kind of short dress in combination with your tights. You didn’t even take a look at the mirror, afraid that you wouldn’t like the view if you did.

When you entered his bedroom, he was still asleep. You stopped breathing for a moment and had to swallow when you saw how utterly handsome he looked right then. Blond hair sprawled across the pillow, his face devoid of any mimic, his bare chest uncovered by the blanket that seemed to have slipped down a little. You felt a lump forming in your throat and couldn’t help but frown at the way your heart was beating rapidly.

You tip-toed towards the bed, any coherent thought you had had just a moment ago gone. You were no longer considering your actions beforehand. You simply did what felt right. Carefully sitting down on the edge of his bed, you could feel a sad little smile forming on your face. He was certainly something else, to be able to mess with your brain like this.

You laid down softly next to him, close enough so you wouldn’t fall off the edge, but not quite close enough for your bodies to be touching. Just staying here, lying next to him, suddenly seemed like a very enjoyable pastime to you. The warmth radiating from his naked form was enough to make you realize how cold you were; in addition to you just having come out of the shower, it was really cold in his apartment. You considered turning on the heating for a split second, but that would mean getting up first.

Getting under the covers with him seemed like a much more pleasant alternative, but he looked so peaceful you didn’t want to risk waking him. So peaceful even that you didn’t want to move a single inch.

Instead, you stayed in the same position, unmoving, not touching him, simply looking at him, still unable to get your thoughts in order. After a while, your eyelids began to droop as sleepiness found its way to your brain once more. But just as your consciousness started to slip, he was suddenly stirring next to you. His movements brought back the awareness of the situation that you had lost for a second.

You watched as he woke up, first blinking a few times, then slowly taking in his surroundings. Finally, his eyes landed on you, locking with your own.

“Hey,” he said gently, his voice hoarse.

“Hey,” you replied, surprised at how smooth your own voice sounded in comparison. You reached up to move some of his hair from his face, your fingertips barely brushing against his forehead in the process. He shivered a little in response.

“You’re really cold.” Next thing you knew, you were enveloped by a comfortable warmth. He had pulled you under the covers and into him, one of his arms lazily wrapping around you. You responded by putting your head on the conjunction between his shoulder and his chest, just below his chin. The heat of his skin against your bare arms felt almost too intense, but not quite so. You suddenly felt… protected.

You were so relieved — just a minute ago, you had been anticipating an awkward situation once he were to notice that you hadn’t left yet. Now, that fear seemed so idiotic in retrospective. You felt at ease all of a sudden.

“And you’re really warm,” you mumbled with your eyes closed, mimicking his words. The arm that was wrapped around you moved. You let out a small sound, not unlike a purr, when his fingers began caressing your scalp.

“Your hair’s all wet,” he stated, followed by a small yawn. He had also noticed that unlike him, you had clothes on by now, but he decided not to mention it. He also didn’t mention that you no longer had the scent of sex on you, but rather smelled distinctly familiar.

“Yeah.” You suppressed the urge to yawn as well. “I took a shower. Hope you don’t mind.”

Enjoying his caresses, you shifted a little, nuzzling his jaw contentedly. You were able to sense small vibrations from his Adam’s apple as he chuckled.

“I don’t know whether I’ve told you this already, but you’re really damn cute.”

You raised your head from his body and locked eyes with him, smirking softly as you held yourself up on your elbows. Where was this sudden confidence in you coming from? It must have had something to do with him, you were certain of that. Whatever it was, you really didn’t mind it.

His hand moved down a little, taking onto massaging the back of your neck instead, slowly pulling your face towards his own.

Your lips met in a soft kiss that quickly deepened. Your stomach tightened as a pleasant, pulsating sensation spread into all of your limbs. Despite the fact that you had already slept with him, this kiss possessed a certain degree of newness, like first kisses usually do. But you assumed that wasn’t all that surprising, seeing as this kind of was a first kiss — at least the first one the two of you had shared without being intoxicated.

Your actions were in perfect sync when he pulled you on top of him as you straddled his waist. While sweet, the way your mouths moved together was also passionate, demanding almost. Sooner than you were even able to grasp, arousal was already pooling between your legs, your body aching for a reenactment of last night’s events.

For a moment, you wondered where this was going, but that thought seemed pointless as instead of progressing further, your kisses turned into a series of short pecks that ended at last. Eventually, you rolled off him, finding your place at his side once more, using his upper arm as a substitute pillow.

You were amazed at the manner in which your body reacted to him; you had to admit to yourself that you were really insanely attracted to this man. It was a miracle that you had not once during this whole time blushed at how aggressively he simply took what he wanted, basically turning you into putty in his hands.

You listened to him breathing unevenly next to you, still trying to catch the breath you had taken from him. Suddenly, a dark notion dawned on your dazed mind. Did he even remember your name? This was a one-time thing after all, wasn’t it? Yet, here you were, allowing yourself to put more feeling into this than could possibly be healthy.

Sitting up slowly, you moved to get up. However, you weren’t able to as a strong arm found its way around your waist, pulling you back.

“What are you doing? You got anywhere to be?” Turning your head to look at him, you noticed the one-sided smirk on his face. You wanted to jump his bones right in that second.

“I was actually going to go home, that’s all.” You almost felt like by attempting to get up, you had committed some sort of petty crime that you now had to justify.

“So, you got no plans, and neither do I.” You were pulled down and against his body, his front against your back, and a small moan escaped you lips.

“Stay here a little longer,” he whispered against the nape of your neck.

Before you knew it, he was on top of you, kissing you senseless once more. Your resolution to leave before you could get hurt was discarded the same instant, replaced instead by the feeling of his body pressing against yours. He was so close you wouldn’t have been able to tell where your own body ended and his began, yet never close enough.

Separated only by the thin fabric of your underwear and tights, you could feel his erection pressing against your core, your desire for him soon peaking. Something about his touches made you want to beg for more, more, always more.

While you didn’t know it yet, you weren’t going to leave his apartment for another few days. And even then, you would always be bound to come back.


End file.
